


So Married

by phloridas



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Reality, and probably never will be, based on today's events, which i'm still not over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phloridas/pseuds/phloridas
Summary: "Um, excuse me, Phil? You basically just outed us!""Well, you outed the...dog calendar."





	So Married

**Author's Note:**

> Huge huge thanks to @phanarchy on Tumblr for the idea!

“Phil? Phil, is there a _reason_ my Twitter mentions have reached explosive heights in this last hour? And why not a single one of them has to do with a certain royal I met today?”

Did Dan have to look so good silhouetted against the doorframe with his arms crossed like that, a whisper of a smirk pulsing at his lips? It was all Phil could do to keep from squeezing that bulging bicep.

“I had to tell them about the mince pie codex! It’s such a good idea, Dan!” _Poker face, Phil. Two can play at this game._

Dan wouldn’t crack. “A _useful_ idea. Almost like a certain... _relationship status_ , hmmmm?”

Deep breath in...and out. Phil could stand his ground. He _could_. He wasn’t going to bust into the uncontrollable laughter that was battling at the corners of his mouth. “Well...well alright, sir ‘dog calendar!’ Mr. ‘Something We’ve Decided It's Finally Time to Share With The World!’ You’re one to talk, you know!”

“Oh, am I?” The smirk slinking up Dan’s face was too much for Phil to bear. “You _know_ that calendar was going up the next day. And I had to hype the people up somehow. _You_ , on the other hand…” Dan inched closer and closer, his stripey jumper sleeves falling over his curling hands and better resembling paws than the torturous tickle devices Phil knew they were.

Seconds later, Phil was squealing and dashing into the kitchen only to be cornered by the fridge, sliding down and reaching out a pathetic hand to bat away the fingers that were driving into his sides, his stomach, even his thighs-- _completely_ unfair if you asked Phil. Giggles bubbled up and over like the tomato sauce on last weekend’s celebratory pizza. Phil dove straight in for neck kisses, hoping that would put an end to the needling in his ribs.

A soft gasp was all the answer Phil needed. “You fucker.”

Phil just smiled, taking this opportunity to rake his fingers through fluffy curls as he proceeded to drive Dan wild with just his lips. “Phil. Phil, fuck, we’re not gonna be able to film anything if you keep this up.”

“Oh, I think this is _just_ the spice pinof needs, don’t you?” But Phil dragged himself away anyway.

Dan just poked Phil’s cheek, right where the dimple would be if Phil had any. “I’m not filming pinof with a hickey, Phil. I’ll wear a habit if I need to.”

“Sister Daniel in pinof 9? Now that would make for a memorable video.”

A soft pressure on his left side. A head on his shoulder.

Lips brushing across those fluffy curls, over and over again. The swooping in Phil’s stomach felt just as good as it had that first day. Who’s to say that twenty-two-year-old wasn’t still down there somewhere?

“Really though, Dan, you’ve gotta watch yourself in these liveshows. What’s gonna slip out next?” Phil’s voice was gentle but a note of panic hovered just underneath. He hadn’t dared face his Twitter after his own fuckup tonight.

“Phil. Babe. I’m not the one who caused the biggest shitstorm of 2017 today.” Phil felt a pat on his left hand, Dan’s fingers lingering on his fourth one. “Anyway, you said it yourself. It’s about time we relinquished those reins, especially with this tour so soon.” The stainless steel fridge may have chilled Phil’s back but everything inside him was warm and squishy.

Dan’s eyes were wide and searching, squeezing Phil’s chest and softening his own gaze. Goodness knows they were both well aware of the world’s cruelty, not to mention the immense gravity of the whole situation. He gripped Dan’s hands in each of his own. “Yes. You know some things will always be just for us, though. I said I wouldn’t let anyone touch you way back when, and I mean it.”

“You’re so lame, Phil.” But Dan was smiling, dimples popping and eyes crinkling in that old familiar way. A closer look told Phil something was different this time, though. It was the same glitter he saw when he first proposed the move to London, when Radio 1 accepted their pilot, when each of their tours were greenlighted and slowly came to life.

 _Possibility_.

Phil felt like a fan about to meet their idol. The jitters were intoxicating.

And so they remained, curled up on the kitchen floor, blind to the discomfort the position would normally entail. It was one of those moments where no words were needed, when they could just luxuriate in the other and lock the rest of the world away even for just a minute or two. Phil did love these _just-for-them_ moments.

Of course, his stomach had to go and ruin it all with a deep rumble.

“Get your ass out of the way, Phil.” As he slid across the floor, Phil blinked once again at Dan’s strength, allowing the pride to flow over him like molasses. “Do we have any mince pies, or did you finish them all while I was gone?”

Phil tucked his chin to his chest, totally failing to bite back his soft smile. Dan pulled out a couple Waitrose tins, a satisfied grin twisting up his own face as he closed the door on the rapid chill seeping its way into Phil’s hoodie. He held out his free hand and Phil took it, blood rushing to his head as he jumped up.

He had to stop getting this woozy when someone was serving him food. What was he, some Victorian lady?

" _The Good Place?_ ” Dan suggested.

“ _T_ _he Good Place._ ”

It took until they were settled into the couch, flavoured water and festive-smelling plates laid before them, for Dan to burst into that hyena laugh. “Oh my god. We really _are_ so married, aren’t we?”

Of course they were. But Phil didn’t mind it one bit.

(And neither, he knew, did Dan.)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@phloridas](http://phloridas.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this mountain of fluff!


End file.
